Acceptance
by x se
Summary: Hao finds himself back in Funbari a year after he left. Yoh decides it’s time he let Hao join him and the others in their peaceful Shamanic lives, but will Hao accept that?
1. Life a year later

**_Acceptance

* * *

_**

**Summary:** Hao finds himself back in Funbari a year after he left. Yoh decides it's time he let Hao join him and the others in their peaceful Shamanic lives, but will Hao accept that?

**Genre:** General/Angst

**Written By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

* * *

**Sevetenks: Yup. Still don't own it. Not a HUGE ton of Angst, but Dreams didn't have that much either… This is _kinda_ the sequel to Dreams. You don't _have_ to read it, but it would work a lot better and make a bit more sense if you did. Or at least the last 2 sections…

* * *

**

**_Acceptance_**

Asakura Hao stared at the stars as he laid back in the grass and vines. His torn, worn out cloak was being used as a pillow, and he, for one of those rare moments, smiled at the night sky.

"A full moon…" said the young man thoughtfully, scratching his bare chest normally covered by his cloak. He sighed and looked next to him, and smiled softly. A pumpkin. He ran his hand across it for a moment, and saw an orange haired girl instead of the plant, smiling at him and her eyes shining. He shook his head and went back to his stargazing, but the smile was gone, and a lost look had replaced the almost happy one, as he ran his hand across a broom he normally had strapped to his back.

* * *

Asakura Yoh stared out the window of his second floor room in the inn he had recently bought as his home. His wife of, so far, two months, walked up next to him.

"Something wrong Yoh?" asked Anna with a raised eyebrow. Her husband had been staring out the window for some time now.

"I have a strange feeling, that's all…" said Yoh, still staring intently out of the window. "Something… Familiar. Not evil though."

"I see…" said Anna. She shook her head and sighed. "Well, dinner's almost ready, so come down in a few minutes, alright?"

"Yeah…" said Yoh absentmindedly. Anna sighed in defeat and walked away, while Yoh stared worriedly out the window. 'Whatever it is… It's strong. In a strange way though…'

Amidamaru appeared behind Yoh, hovering behind his partner.

"Do you have any idea as to what it might be Yoh-dono?" questioned the samurai spirit.

"Nope…" said Yoh with a sigh. He stood up. "Well, I'm going to go for a walk. Tell Anna I'll be late for dinner, alright?"

"Hai, Yoh-dono…" replied Amidamaru, floating down the stairs behind his master.

* * *

Cloak on, broom strapped to his back, Hao was sure an odd sigh to see. He had a bag under his arm of fresh food. He was standing on the outskirts of Funbari. He stared up at the cemetery, watching all the spirits interact as if they were living people.

"Well… Is this truly how I will spend my final life?" wondered Hao as he walked into the cemetery and up to the tree where, unbeknownst to him, his twin brother enjoyed sitting under. "Wandering in misery, my Spirit of Fire abandoned me, returning to the Great Spirit? Defenseless against other shaman, my only weapon a broom I refuse to damage?"

Hao sighed and stopped walking and sat down, right under the shade of the tree. He pulled a small apple-sized pumpkin out of his bag and looked at it. He smiled sadly at it and set it down in front of him, before pulling out an orange. He too, like his twin, had a love for the fruit. Looking up at the setting sun, he continued to muse out loud.

"And now I find myself near the humble abode of my little twin…" said Hao, stopping to put a portion of orange in his mouth. "Mmm… I'll probably leave again… This _is_ a pretty comfy tree…"

Hao closed his eyes, and saw an orange haired girl grinning at him, chasing a pumpkin headed spirit. With a sad smile, Hao fell to sleep.

* * *

**Sevetenks: If you like this, you might want to read Dreams, because the dream is mentioned in the future. Also, this is not over. I hope you like it, and Hao is going to be very OOC, and Anna slightly OOC. And this is just the prologue, but still… Chapters might not be too long… At any rate, read and review folks!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	2. A talk between twins

**_Acceptance

* * *

_**

**Summary:** Hao finds himself back in Funbari a year after he left. Yoh decides it's time he let Hao join him and the others in their peaceful Shamanic lives, but will Hao accept that?

**Genre:** General/Angst

**Written By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

* * *

**Sevetenks: Yup. Still don't own it. Not a HUGE ton of Angst, but Dreams didn't have that much either… This is _kinda_ the sequel to Dreams. You don't _have_ to read it, but it would work a lot better and make a bit more sense if you did. Or at least the last 2 sections…

* * *

**

**_Acceptance

* * *

_**

Yoh grinned and waved at the spirits as he walked into the cemetery. He walked up the hill, and walked past the tree without giving it a glance, staring down at the cemetery below.

"Don't… Kill her… Stop… Leave her… Macchi…"

Yoh turned around with a sick realization that someone who had an awfully similar voice to his was sitting right behind him. It could only be Hao, his twin brother.

Yoh turned around, expecting a dark smirk and pain. What he got was a worn and tired looking, sleeping, Hao Asakura, twitching and muttering in his sleep. Yoh rubbed his eyes, as if to see if it were real or not. It was.

"Macchi… No… Please… I love you… Don't die…" Hao continued to twitch, tossing and turning a little bit, knocking over a broom that was leaning on the tree.

"Hao…?" stammered Yoh uncertainly. As far as he knew, Hao didn't love anybody. Apparently he was wrong.

"NO!" yelled Hao, bolting upright and looking frantically back and forth. Yoh noticed the rips, tears, and holes in his pants and cloak. Hao picked up the broom that had been knocked over, and hugged it like a frightened child would hold a stuffed animal.

"Um… Onii-chan…?" said Yoh nervously.

"Eh…?" Hao blinked and set the broom to the side. He tilted his head slowly. "Yoh. What are you doing here, otouto?"

"Taking a walk…" said Yoh slowly, hoping not to anger Hao. "Say… Where's your Spirit of Fire?"

"Oh…" Hao shrugged. "Went back to the Great Spirit a long time ago. I think a day or so after you brought me back to life."

"I see…" said Yoh. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Why won't you kill me? I'm defenseless, aren't I?" spat Hao. Yoh blinked.

"Do you want to die?" asked Yoh slowly.

"I haven't decided yet. If Macchi was in the realm of spirits, in the afterlife, yes. But if she is somewhere, wandering the Earth, then no." said Hao thoughtfully. "Frankly, I'm just wandering, waiting for my time to end. Ne, gotten me any nieces or nephews yet otouto?"

"Uh…" Yoh blushed and shook his head. "Where have you been staying?"

"Where have I…" Hao trailed off and started counting them off. "Let's see. There was a pumpkin patch I stayed at for a while, then that farm, a brewery, though I left as soon as I could… And… Well that's barely the tip of the iceberg."

"You mean… You don't have a home…?" said Yoh incredulously.

"What is a home dear otouto?" Hao replied with a sigh. "I haven't stayed in one place for what seems like forever. Maybe my home is death. What do you think?"

"I think I'm taking you home for a good meal!" yelled Yoh. Hao tilted his head, and with a shake of his head, picked up his belongings and followed Yoh out of the cemetery.

* * *

**Sevetenks: Well, what do you think reader(s)? Please review!**

**Hika-chan: So long, till next chappie!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	3. Hiding One's True Self

* * *

**_Acceptance_**

* * *

**Summary:** Hao finds himself back in Funbari a year after he left. Yoh decides it's time he let Hao join him and the others in their peaceful Shamanic lives, but will Hao accept that?

**Genre:** General/Angst

**Written By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

* * *

**Sevetenks: Yup. Still don't own it. Not a HUGE ton of Angst, but Dreams didn't have that much either… This is _kinda_ the sequel to Dreams. You don't _have_ to read it, but it would work a lot better and make a bit more sense if you did. Or at least the last 2 sections…**

* * *

**_Acceptance_**

Anna dabbed her napkin on her face and sighed. Hopefully, Yoh would be back from his walk for the main course. She, Tamao, and Pirika had worked their butts off on it. Horo Horo, Ren, Manta, and Ryu seemed to be enjoying it. True, they had had a small problem and Ryu had needed to help, but still.

"Heat the food again." Commanded Anna. The two spirits that were once Hao's and now hers nodded dutifully, as they had no mind of their own, and began heating the food with their powers.

"Anna!" yelled Yoh's voice. He grinned and stepped into the kitchen, and everyone grinned at him. That is, until he pulled Hao in behind him. The grins dropped from their faces immediately.

"What is he doing here?" asked Horo Horo incredulously, pointing.

"That's what I'd like to know…" muttered Hao, glaring at Yoh. No need for them to know how Yoh had found him. No need for them to know the real, new Hao. "You couldn't let me go on my way and eventually die, could you? No, you just _had_ to be a good sumeritan."

"Um… Hao…?" stammered Yoh. "Look, you seemed depressed back at the cemetery. So how about you stay a day or two, right Anna? We won't mind."

Anna was about to protest, when she looked at Hao closely. Heck, he looked like a homeless person. Which he was, but that's besides the point.

"Fine." Said Anna slowly. She turned to her two servants, the red and blue spirits. "Re-heat the food, got it?"

"Don't treat them like that…" said Hao, and Anna glared at them.

"What do you mean don't treat them like that? They have no minds of their own!" exclaimed Anna.

"Oi, Kouki! Zenki!" yelled Hao. He snapped his fingers, and the two spirits glowed slightly, then turned to Anna.

"Mistress Anna-sama! We live to serve thee!" exclaimed Kouki, the blue one.

"Yes! To serve you oh mighty one!" added Zenki, the red one.

Hao blinked. Oh yeah, Anna messed with them when she stole them from him. Ah well…

"Look, can I just go to a room or something?" asked Hao. Yoh sighed.

"Come on, food would make you feel better…" started Yoh. Hao glanced around the table, and shook his head.

"Like I'd want to sit with those who hate me. Like I don't hate myself enough, the whole damn world has to as well! Well that is just oh-kay by me!" Hao stormed out of the kitchen and Yoh ran after him.

"Wait! At least stay the night!" exclaimed Yoh.

"Fine…" muttered Hao. "Lead the way…"

* * *

**Sevetenks: Well, what do you think readers? Please review!**

**Hika-chan: Seve-sama, how come Mari talks like Hika and Hika's mom?**

**Sevetenks: MARI? WHERE!**

**Chimon: You both-**

**Sevetenks: ARE THE BESTEST MOST KAWAII PEOPLE I KNOW!**

**Hika-chan: Otay!**

**Chimon: … Okay… Anyway, review. Please, he might become sane again if you do… Hopefully.**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	4. Being Spied On, Speaking to Plants

_**

* * *

**_

Acceptance

* * *

**Summary:** Hao finds himself back in Funbari a year after he left. Yoh decides it's time he let Hao join him and the others in their peaceful Shamanic lives, but will Hao accept that?

**Genre:** General/Angst

**Written By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**Disclaimer/Note:** Yup. Still don't own it. (checks watch)Still don't own Shaman King...

* * *

_**Acceptance**_

* * *

"Guys…" said Yoh as he walked back into the kitchen, shaking his head. Horo Horo looked at Yoh like he was insane.

"What was that about?" yelled Horo Horo.

"What was what about?" asked Yoh innocently.

"I think you know." Said Anna darkly. Yoh sat down and sighed.

"You didn't see him. He was different back at the cemetery. I'm pretty sure he just put on an act a little while ago." Explained Yoh. "I don't know… Well, from what I _do_ know, the only semi-close companions he's ever had in all his lives were the Hanagumi girls and especially that kid that followed him."

Yoh then went into great detail about finding Hao by accident at the cemetery. Anna was in deep thought, Pirika had fallen asleep, as had Ryu, Manta, and Tamao. Ren and Horo Horo had paid attention, but didn't believe it.

Back to Anna, she couldn't believe it, but she actually felt sorry for Hao. He had had no one in his first, what, three previous lives? And then he actually has someone, actually falls in love, and then everything is ripped away, just like that. And the fact was, he never was evil. Just looked at the world from a different perspective, and was hated for it.

"Whatever…" scoffed Horo Horo. Ren crossed his arms.

"I'm going to bed. Good night." He stood up, delivered his plates unceremoniously at the sink, and walked away. Horo Horo followed suite and met up with Ren at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, so we go spy on Hao?" said Horo Horo.

"No. Just check up on him, make sure he isn't plotting anything." Said Ren coldly.

"Okay… Same thing really…" said Horo Horo darkly as the two headed up the stairs. However, Kouki and Zenki saw them and the spirits floated to their mistress.

"Mistress Anna! Horokeu and Ren are planning to disrupt the slumber of the elder Asakura twin!" exclaimed Kouki frantically.

"Yes Mistress Anna! Horokeu and Ren are going to disrupt our former master!" added Zenki.

"I'll go…" said Yoh, standing up and walked after Horo Horo and Ren.

* * *

Horo Horo and Ren tiptoed to Hao's room, and slowly opened the door, just a crack. They blinked at what they saw, and walked slowly away and back down to the kitchen, where they met Yoh at the bottom of the stairs.

"What were you doing?" asked Yoh annoyedly as they walked back to the kitchen.

"We _were_ spying on your brother, but when we saw him…" Horo Horo trailed off.

"Saw him _what_?" questioned Yoh.

"The fool was talking to a pumpkin…" muttered Ren as he shook his head. "I'm not worried about him anymore. He has gone mad."

"Really…" said Yoh slowly. If Hao was going to be like this, all alone on the streets… Yoh would have to talk to him in the morning…

* * *

**Well? What do you think folks?**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	5. A cooked meal, and Dreams

_**

* * *

**_

Acceptance

* * *

**_Summary:_** Hao finds himself back in Funbari a year after he left. Yoh decides it's time he let Hao join him and the others in their peaceful Shamanic lives, but will Hao accept that?

**_Genre:_** General/Angst

**_Written By:_** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**_Disclaimer/Notes:_** Staring at a watch and hoping won't change it. I don't own Shaman King. Only 1 chapter after this... I think.

* * *

**_Acceptance_**

* * *

Hao slowly opened his eyes, and for a minute, was confused. He was in some kind of bed. Was he having the dream again, one he hadn't had for a few months? One that used to torture him, every single day?

Then Hao remembered he was in his brother's inn. He shook his head, and thought for a few moments. Soon, he would probably be asked to have breakfast. However… Unlike last night, the prospect of cooked food was _very_ tempting… And meat…

He heard a knock at the door.

"Hao-san, c-come down for breakfast please…" stammered a quiet voice. Hao recognized it, even though it had been years since he had heard it speak to him.

"Hai, Tamao-chan…" replied Hao, standing up and straightening his cloak as he heard scurrying feet outside his door. He slid the door open, closed it, and walked past the other rooms and down to breakfast.

Hao remembered the dream he used to have. First, it was as if he was living with these fools, and they had gone crazy, seemed like they were on drugs. Then he "woke up" in a world he ruled, with Macchi as his queen. Frankly, if he had realized he loved Macchi a bit earlier… Well, she could have been brought back to life. But unless he found her spirit, and went back to the graveyard he buried her and the other Hanagumi at, he couldn't have Yoh bring her back to life. And of course, if she had passed on, there was no hope anyway.

Hao slid the door to the kitchen open, thankful the only ones there were Anna, Tamao, Pirika, Ryu, and Ren. Yoh, Manta, and Horo Horo were watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Hello…" said Hao. Anna looked up, and Pirika went over to watch the cartoons. Ryu grinned and stood up. As Hao sat down, Ryu came back and handed him a plate and a glass of orange juice.

"Breakfast my friend!" exclaimed Ryu with a grin. Hao felt a small smile grow on his lips, though he was unsure why.

"Thank you." replied Hao. He slowly began eating the eggs, quietly and without a word. After a swallow, he spoke. "It's very good. Thank you."

Ryu grinned again, and went back to his breakfast, and Ren simply finished his milk and departed to his room. Hao grasped the glass of orange juice. It was smooth and cool. He tilted it to his mouth and took a nice long gulp. Delicious…

"Listen, Hao." Said Anna quietly. "Yoh and I talked about it last night… And we'd like you to stay here, with us."

"Is that so…?" muttered Hao, the sweetness of having orange juice slowly going away.

"Yes. You can stay in the room you stayed in last night, or select another." Said Anna slowly.

"And so you assume I plan to stay?" growled Hao angrily. Anna blinked.

"Well, you don't have anywhere else, do you?" asked Anna. Hao glared at her.

"Thank you for breakfast." Hao said to Tamao and Ryu, who looked at him questioningly. "But my stay in Funbari is now over. I plan to be out of here in the next hour."

With that, Hao stood up and went to get his things. He came back, waved, and left. Anna barely had time to register any of this for a few minutes, before running out after him, with Yoh, Amidamaru, Zenki, and Kouki in hot pursuit.

* * *

**Well? What do you think folks? Ryu was a nice guy, ne?**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	6. The finale, a dream of the future

_**Acceptance**_

**_Final Chapter_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

* * *

Hao had had a dream the night before. He had never had visions, and only believed in the kind of visions Tamao would have from time to time. But the dream he had was definitely a vision, or a message perhaps. Either way, it could not be ignored, he had one shot and he would make it count.

"Macchi…" whispered Hao as he tightened his grip on her old broom, and hidden in the hollow wood were the pieces of Jack, it was like having a piece of Macchi with him always.

"Hao! Wait!" yelled Yoh's voice. Hao was at the border of Funbari, he turned around and grinned slightly.

"Well otouto, look's like your wife's training has not been for nothing…" chuckled Hao darkly.

"You… Come… Back here…" muttered Anna, panting, while Yoh tilted his head.

"Funny, this was nothing compared to the usual jogs you make me do…" said Yoh curiously as Anna fell on the ground.

"Well why didn't you ever tell me it was this tiring?" snapped Anna. Yoh shrugged.

"I think I did… In the beginning…" While the wedded couple talked, Hao slowly tried to escape.

"The elder Asakura is escaping!" yelled Kouki.

"Our former master is escaping!" added Zenki.

"Cursed shikigami…" muttered Hao under his breath.

"Now then Hao, why don't you want to stay?" questioned Yoh.

"Last night…" said Hao slowly. "I had a weird dream. The Hanagumi talked to me, it was all foggy, but their spirits are at their graves. Supposedly, I wanted to go see if it's true."

"So what?" asked Yoh dryly, still staring at Anna, who was finally catching her breath. "Without me there you can't bring them back to life."

Hao blinked. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Oh yeah…" said Hao nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, then let's go otouto."

"Wait…" muttered Anna. She swirled her beads around and chanted under her breath, before wrapping them around Zenki. He glowed after Anna pulled the beads away, and Zenki looked around anxiously.

"Oh my aching head…" Zenki looked at Anna. "You. You… You were the one that brainwashed me _and_ made me emotionless! How dare you?"

"What did you do…?" asked Hao slowly.

"I released him from my control. Meet your new spirit partner…" replied Anna. Hao grinned just as the red shikigami turned in his direction.

"Hao-sama! It is you!" Zenki jumped in the air and hovered in front of his new partner. "Hao-sama, she is a torturous woman… She does evil things with your brother at night, evil…"

Zenki twitched, and Yoh and Anna blushed, while Hao laughed.

"Well then, Zenki, Yoh? Let's go!"

And with that, Yoh, Amidamaru, Hao, and Zenki set off on a new adventure, so save the two girls that were like sisters to Hao, and the one he loved more then life.

* * *

**The End**

As of no there is NO sequel in the works. Just assume there is a happy ending until I get back into Shaman King.


End file.
